[unreadable] [unreadable] Phoenix Biosystem intends to leverage the in-house expertise in sensors, microfluidics, and microelectronics to design, develop and validate novel, battery powered portable measurement technologies which, by the end of the Phase II funding period, will result in field-deployable tools that would provide accurate internal assessment of internal dose and/or activity of priority environmental exposures in real time. The sensors would have the ability to measure multiple agents within a single class of exposure i.e. pesticides. The Phase I prototype will detect personal exposure to OP conjugates in whole blood samples. Since the resultant OP conjugate typically correlates directly with the OP structure, an antibody-based nanoarray analysis would be superior to the current, end point-based colorimetric method. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]